The Tale of Lilith Il Diavolo
by LiteratureEgg254
Summary: This is my first fanfic for Harry Potter. She's a killer, come back to life. She's a young girl who looks innocent and as if she was harmless to anybody. She's a student, studying at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. And she is Lilith Il Diavolo.
1. Chapter 1

The scrawny man dropped his rucksack in the gloomy mist that surrounded the outer edges of the forest, and scrambled into the closest bush nearby. A few minutes later, a mosquito flew from the bush, overwhelmed by the reverberating screech that escaped what sounded like a dying mans throat. A feeling of doom suddenly swept across the land. The birds stopped chirping. The frogs stopped croaking in murky swamps. The insects stopped buzzing. All that could be heard was the heaving breathing and sobs that came from the bush.

About an hour later, at approximately two o'clock in the morning - it was difficult to tell the time - the man crawled on his hands and knees desperately out of the bush towards the rucksack he had dropped earlier. It had an eerie and dark vibe to it, made of pure black silk, and it contained five seemingly ordinary objects by themselves, but odd together in a rucksack.

The gasping man clawed at each object and layed them out in a circular formation. As soon as he had done that he drew a knife from his pocket - and stabbed himself in the heart.

His corpse landed over the objects, with the knife dead smack in the centre of the circle. The blood leaked out and stained each one of the objects. After a few moments, the corpse stopped leaking blood. An even darker vibe settled over the land. Suddenly, a huge grey smokey eruption bursted from the objects and joined together a few meters above the ground. It swirled and it curled, twirled and furled around together until it created a female humanoid figure floating in the air.

Suddenly, the smoke turned to skin and beautiful clothes, and waist height jet black hair. She started descending smoothly towards the ground with such powerful grace that would hypnotise anybody who saw her - only that there was nobody to see her here. Her ankle length skirt was a deep green, embedded with many valuable gems, most prominent of which were ruby and sapphire. She wore a dull, tight fitting, red shirt which exposed her sleek arms and strong shoulders. Her hair had slight curls, and seemed to move by itself, as if there was a slight breeze. But there was no breeze. Her feet were bare.

The youthful looking woman landed on the left of the dead man, her feet stabilising her as if they had done this many times before. She immediately kneeled down, withdrew her wand from a small crevice in her skirt, turned the man over via the wand, and murmured something that sounded like 'Accio blade'. The knife immediately flew into her spare hand. Then with a maniacal laugh, she walked away from the forest and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the wizard world started to celebrate the expulsion of Lord Voldemort. However, they also grieved for Lily and James Potter. But they were happy for the child. Oh yes, they were very happy. However, Dumbledore wasn't so happy. Sure, he was pleased that he wouldn't be putting up with that once charming sadist, but he still sensed that some other evil had started walking the Earth.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Dumbledore said. The door opened, and there stood Minerva McGonagall. She strode in and took a seat opposite Dumbledore, and said, "Everybody has been going porky. Sending owls to deliver letters all at once, I'd be surprised if the muggles haven't noticed yet!" "Too true, too true..." Dumbledore murmured. "In fact, it seems like a good cover for the most aspiring bringers of death to work under."

"What are youtalking about, Albus? Are you saying that there is somebody else in the world, working towards death, destruction and terror? Is that it?" McGonagall questioned.

"That is exactly what I am speaking of Minerva. In fact..." He paused for a moment. "You may think me paranoid when I say this, but I believe that one of history's greatest terrorists may have come back to life. She is one with unimaginable power, a master of Legilimency and Occlumency, and a huge knowledge of magic. Do you know who I am talking about now?" A wave of terror flooded through McGonagall as she came upon a conclusion. "Yes Albus. I believe I do."

"Minerva. This... person - she is a master of possession too. She will possess people with fear. She will possess people with beauty. She will possess people with a curse much crueler than the Imperious Curse. She will take them, leave their mind awake so that they can think freely, but she will hack into a certain part of their brain via legilimency, and they will do as this demon wishes, even if they try to resist. Whatever way she possesses, Minerva, we must stand up to her."

McGonagall nodded and tried to calm herself. "Yes Albus. I'm sorry. The mere thought is simply... shocking... that was all." Dumbledore sighed and whispered, "This person we happen to be talking about, Minerva... is Lilith Il Diavolo."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the 1st of September, when a young girl who liked to be called Heather Meyer appeared to be uncertain as she was walking into an unfamiliar train station. She held a ticket in her hand that said that she had to be on the train by 11 o'clock that was currently waiting on Platform 9 and 3/4. In the back of her mind, she wondered whether that even existed as she walked towards where she hoped the platform would be. In fact, because she only saw whole numbers all around as platforms, she began to doubt and began to silently debate whether or not to turn back.

After all, she was the only person as far as she could see who had the same kind of gear. That was until a family full of people with red hair came running past, with what appeared to be the mother telling her children, "Lets get to Platform 9 and 3/4!" So Heather followed them, until they reached gap between Platform 8 and 9. Several of the children whooshed towards the wall that marked Platform 9 - and disappeared! Heather heard a small gasp beside her.

She immediately whipped around, golden hair flying through the air, and coming to rest on her back again. The gasp had come from a scrawny boy, with broken glasses and jet black hair, vibrant green eyes and a... was that a lightning shaped scar on his forehead? Heather and the boy locked eyes for a moment, but with Heather's gaze too strong, he dropped his eyes and started walking over to the lady with the red hair whose children had just disappeared - all except one.

The boy politely asked how you get to Platform 9 and 3/4. Heather cautiously followed. Perhaps he was feeling just the same as her? Completely confused about the whole train station system? Yeah. That was probably it.

The woman kindly explained to the boy - and it seemed her as well, as she occasionally glanced at Heather - how to get to the platform. They took heed of the advice, and the woman introduced her son, Ron. She said that he would also be in their year group.

Getting to the platform was a simple matter of walking - or running - into the wall that the others went into. They all walked into the wall, one after the other, Ron first, then Heather, then the boy with the scar, and finally the kind woman. They emerged onto a new platform. Overhead, a sign read, 'Platform 9 and 3/4 - Hogwarts Express.'


	4. Chapter 4

Heather was the last person on the first years carriage. She swiftly peeked into every room, then decided on the friendliest looking carriage. She didn't want to be seen by too many people that could be a threat to her studying either. So she carefully knocked and opened the door to the room. "Could I sit with you guys?" Heather politely asked. "Sure!" replied one of the two boys that were there. "Thanks," she murmured.

Heather hadn't really looked at them, but this time when she did, she saw that it was Ron and the other boy with a scar on his forehead! They were looking at her expectantly, which was making her feel quite awkward. She figured she should introduce herself.

"Um... I'm Heather, by the way. Heather Meyer." She gave a little smile and tilted her head to the left a little bit. "You," she said to Ron, "You are Ron. Yes?" Ron nodded happily. Heather turned to the strange boy. "But I don't think I know you though. What's your name?" "I'm Harry - Harry Potter." Harry looked relieved. Heather wondered why.

"Hold up," Ron said. "You can't tell me that you don't know who Harry is!" "I can't now, or else that would be a lie, wouldn't it?" Heather replied, annoyed. Just then, though, a brainwave - a sense of recognition. That feeling was called deja vu, wasn't it? She decided not to say anything else.

Ron looked as if he was about to carry on the subject, but one look from Heather was all it took to change it. His gaze immediately went down to his sandwich in his lap. He held it up and said, "Ugh. Corned beef. I'm absolutely certain I told my mother to NOT give me corned beef." He looked at Harry and Heather and asked us if either of us wanted it. Harry had a slightly disgusted look on his face as he declined. "Well, I suppose it's up to me to eat it now," Heather sighed. "Pass it."

Ron passed it to her, and after a little check that it was actually okay to eat, she started to munch on it. "Sorry you had to have it." Ron apologized. "It's just that my mother keeps forgetting that I absolutely HATE corned beef!" "Do not fret, Ron!" Heather exclaimed. "After all, my tummy HAS been rumbling for a while."

They sat there for a while, absentmindedly chatting about various topics, ranging from food to parchment to magic in itself (Heather had a lot to say about that), and what house they would be in at Hogwarts. Until the only adult they had seen came to their little compartment and offered them sweets. "We'll take the lot," Harry told her happily, and withdrew quite a lot of coins. Ron seemed shocked that Harry had that much money, yet Heather hardly even noticed.

As they were munching away on chocolates and sweets, a girl barged into their compartment. "Have you seen Neville's toad? He's lost it. Oh, and my name's Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger." Hermione seemed a lot like a much less secretive version of Heather, or at least in Heather's opinion. They talked like each other for one thing. Also, they both had an intelligent look. However, Heather would never have been able to hold herself in that position in circumstances involving complete strangers that she had no control over.

Ron shook his head. Seeing Ron's wand beside his pesky rat, Scabbers, Hermione asked, "Been doing magic then, have you? Let's see then." Heather couldn't help but smile as Hermione started to lecture Ron. Finally, Hermione walked out of the door. On her way out, she winked at Heather, who gave a little lopsided smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

It was night by the time they stopped and got off the train. In front of the many first years lay a great, still lake with a huge castle looming up into the atmosphere on the opposite side. Heather guessed that this would be Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hoped she would actually learn something there. Suddenly, there was a loud roar - "First yers, o've ere!"

A large man was beckoning towards the first years, so they all went over to him. "Fol'o meh!" And so they set off on the traditional journey across the lake and into the castle. She happened to be in a boat with Hermione and a boy who she figured would be Neville, the boy who lost his toad on the train.

The entered the huge castle and waited outside the great hall as one of what Heather thought was the teachers instructed them to. The very moment that the teacher had vanished from sight, a pale boy with white blonde hair stepped out of the congregation, along with to other boys who looked like stereotypical thugs, and together they marched in front of a boy. Heather couldn't see because she was near the back. In her opinion, it sounded as if Harry and another boy were having a little... conflicted conversation. The other boys voice started to drip with venomous menace just before the teacher came and scowled the two. Then the first years entered the great hall.

It was an awesome sight. Four long tables with many students seated at them lay with the heads facing the direction that they were walking towards. The eyes of the thousands of children followed the youngsters as they continued walking towards the front. The first years were notably self conscious of themselves.

Suddenly they stopped. They were at the front, in front of the teacher's table. In front of the table, was a stool. And on that stool, was an old hat.

Heather thought that it didn't look like much. And so did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Of course, Hermione knew exactly what it was, and so she was one of the only first years that didn't almost scream when the hat started talking.

Heather wasn't all that surprised either. After all, she had come to a school where you learned magic more than you learned mathematics and sewing. Once the hat stopped talking, there came a loud applause from the audience. Then the man in the middle of the teachers table stood up, and the audience quickly hushed.

The man was old - there was no other honest way of saying it - but he held an enthusiastic vibe. He had long white hair that ran smoothly down his back, and a white beard that tumbled down on his chest. He wore a navy blue robe and half moon spectacles. Heather figured that he must be the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore began to speak, with his arms wide open, like he couldn't be any happier to see these students all seated in front of him, listening carefully. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I have a few start of term notices for you to be aware of. First of all, the first years might like to know, that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. And a few of the older students might also like to remember that." Heather saw his head flash to his left slightly.

"Quidditch trials also begin in the second week of the school term, for those who wish to play for your house. And also, please be aware that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. That is all for now."

McGonagall walked up to the hat and stool and said to the first years, "When I call your name, please come forward to try on the hat and sit down. It will sort you into your houses. Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde pigtails broke out of the line, walked nervously to the hat and stool, tried on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. After a moments pause, the hat shouted out to the hall - "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah scuttled off towards the Hufflepuff table where fellow house members were cheering for her.

Next person - "Susan Bones!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan also went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Terry Boot!" "RAVENCLAW!" Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw too, but Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode then became the first Slytherin.

It continued on until Mrs McGonagall called out "Draco Malfoy!" Heather knew that she'd likely be next. The very millisecond the hat touched Malfoy's head, the called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Heather Meyer!" 'Holy guacamole. Here goes,' Heather thought, as her heart drummed at a million miles per hour, even though she was quite certain that she would get what she wanted to get if she just THOUGHT IT. She put on the hat and sat down. The hat didn't quite cover her eyes. Suddenly, a cool voice began speaking.

It was the hat searching her brain, she was sure of that. "Dark past, there, very dark... But there's a lot of courage there too, but sometimes you may go slightly overboard with the risks... Yet, there's still plenty of intelligence there too, oh yes, definitely, many years worth... Ah, difficult choice this one..."

Heather was sure she had sat for two whole minutes before the hat actually began to decide. That was when she thought, 'Gryffindor,' with all her mind. She was sure it would work. "GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat! And so it did work.


	6. Chapter 6

She was seated at the Gryffindor table, and she was so pleased with herself, she had trouble not laughing. Dumbledore had gotten up to speak again, but she was paying hardly any attention to what he was saying. Instead, she was engulfed with self happiness.

Next thing you know, a whole banquet appeared on the table! Heather immediately helped herself to pork chops and not very much coleslaw. Spying chicken drumsticks, she reached over and grabbed some for herself too. Hermione happened to have been sorted into Gryffindor too, and Harry and Ron didn't seem to happy about it. Heather was sitting right next to Hermione, and the began to share a wealth of knowledge with each other. Hermione told Heather about her family's business as dentists and muggle life. Then Hermione asked Heather about her family.

Truth be told, she had no alive family. But she didn't want Hermione to know that. So she made up what she hoped was a valid story. "Well, my grandparents came from Germany, and that's where my parents were born as well. Then they moved to Italy, where I was born. We were there until I was three, then we moved here, England. My parents work at different places, and yes, they are both muggles. My father is a security guard for a museum, and my mother works at a sock factory. They don't see each other much. They let me do what I want, when I want and how I want, just to sum it up."

Then they started on their lessons and agreed that if they had to partner up, they would be partners. When everyone had eaten their fill, pudding came. "Lovely," Heather sighed. She spooned out some strawberry jelly, and a chocolate self serving pudding, with a few raspberries on top. When the banquet was over, the first years drearily followed a prefect to their dorm.

"Cuput Draconis," the prefect said to a moving picture of a fat lady on the wall. The picture swung open. They walked sleepily to their dorms. Heather barely had time to notice that Hermione's bed was right next to hers. She pulled the blinds.

Heather had faked being tired. Sure, she was quite tired but not as much as the others. She immediately took out a very heavy bag full of bottles of Polyjuice Potions, but redone to make one potion last not one hour, but one week. She hoped she had eough, and by the looks of things, she did. Heather then took out a black rucksack, which held five items. One was a dead leaf, another one was a brown piece of chalk. There was also a paua shell and a red pen. The last thing was a necklace with a golden cross.

They all had one thing the same about them - they each had a blood stain. That blood came from a dead man's heart. It is possible that investigators were still hunting down his killer. That killer was currently sitting on a bed inside the Gryffindor girls dorm, inside Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, observing five objects stained with blood.

The killer put the objects back in the rucksack after deciding that they had indeed not been touched by anyone other than her.

The killer lay down in her bed and had a dreamless sleep. The killer was Lilith Il Diavolo. The killer was Heather Meyer.


End file.
